


At the bar

by WakahisaDManami



Series: The Twisted and the Manic [10]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Kid and Killer are brothers, Kid doesn't tell Killer anything, Killer is wondering when the Hell his little brother will think he needs to know, M/M, during Timeskip, probably never
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-23 04:34:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21314251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WakahisaDManami/pseuds/WakahisaDManami
Summary: Kid's talking to someone at the bar. They leave together. Kid will be 'staying on his own' while in town. Does he think Killer is an idiot?
Relationships: Trafalgar D. Water Law/Eustass Kid
Series: The Twisted and the Manic [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/52960
Kudos: 26





	At the bar

Kid had been gone way too long for the bathroom. Killer glanced around the bar to try and spot the Omega, ready to step in or get the crew out of there if some idiot had put the moves on his little brother. It was the easiest way to set Kid off, though he’d been getting less and less volatile lately. 

“By the bar,” Heat said, nudging him with his shoulder.

The Alpha followed the Omega’s gaze and saw Kid leaning against the bar, smiling at the dark-haired guy he was talking to. Killer frowned; who the Hell was this guy?

“Isn’t that the weird guy from Sabaody?” Wire asked. “The creepy one? Doctor something?”

“You’re right,” Heat said. “Why’s Kid talking to him? They were at each other’s throats the whole time.”

Killer shrugged, turning back to his pint. As long as it was a peaceful chat, he didn’t care. Kid could protect himself.

“I’m gonna walk it off,” Kid announced as he grabbed his coat off the back of his chair. “I’ll find somewhere to stay while we’re here. Let me know when the Log Pose sets.”

Killer nodded, watching as his brother pulled the coat on and left the bar. He didn’t fail to notice that ‘weird guy’ was waiting outside and they walked off together. He wondered when Kid was going to tell him. Probably not until forced.


End file.
